


Доктор - кто?

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode AU: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор пытается вызволить Галлифрей из параллельной вселенной, но допускает критическую ошибку в своих рассуждениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор - кто?

"Доктор - кто? Доктор - кто?" - разносилось по всему пространству и времени. Стоило покрутить ручку настройки любого прибора, начиная от радиоприёмника и заканчивая электронным микроскопом, а то и стиральной машиной, как оттуда слышался доставший всех за вечность вопрос: "Доктор - кто?"  
Сам Доктор намучился с ним за триста лет не меньше: вроде бы идея его остроумных соотечественников была ясна: назови своё настоящее имя, и Галлифрей ворвётся обратно из параллельной Вселенной прямо в снежную зарю (или ночь, как повезёт) Трензалора. Но нет, ни один вариант не устраивал разверстую трещину, похожую на рот, растянутый в глумливой усмешке. Доктор бегал туда-сюда перед стеной, пинал её ногой в приступе раздражения, часами просиживал перед ней в кресле-качалке и шептал: "Доктор. Тета Сигма. Э-э... Форман. Джон Смит. Да чего тебе надо, Рассилон тебя побери? Открывайся!"  
В перерывах между безрезультатным общением с трещиной Доктор успевал защищать городок с потрясающим названием Рождество и такими же потрясающими жителями от атак всей инопланетной нечисти, собравшейся на орбите. В целом, Рождественская жизнь была не так уж плоха. Даже очень неплоха, если сравнить её с отдельными моментами Докторовой биографии, а местные жители были куда милее далеков, киберменов и, чего греха таить, большинства таймлордов. Часто посидеть рядом с Доктором и послушать его бормотание приходил Барнабл. Поначалу тому приходилось подсаживать мальчугана на высокий стул, но стул как-то быстро уменьшался, и вскоре Барнабл уже подтягивал колени чуть не к ушам, чтобы уместиться на нём.  
\- Почему они хотят знать твоё имя?  
\- Видишь ли, Барнабл, это как пароль и отзыв. Что такое пароль? Это такое специальное слово, чтобы узнать, кто перед тобой.  
\- Почему твои друзья просто не спросят, ты ли это?  
\- Потому что они никогда ничего не делают просто. Мы любим всё усложнять. И они не то чтобы мои друзья. Частенько совсем наоборот. О. О-о! - Доктор даже приподнялся в кресле, позабыв о столетнем радикулите. - Это ты!  
В узких гулких коридорах академии к нему почти бесшумно подкрадывались сзади и, закрыв ладонями глаза, спрашивали: "Кто?" В штаб-квартире ЮНИТа раздавался звонок, и на том конце провода вкрадчивый голос произносил: "Узнаешь, Доктор, кто это?" Всего каких-то пятьсот лет назад этот же голос глумился над ним по телефону: "Назови моё имя, Доктор. Мне нравится, когда ты его произносишь".   
\- Ему не моё имя нужно! - Доктор стиснул плечо Барнабла. - Я старый дурак - можешь даже внести это в протокол: я старый дурак! Он хочет услышать своё имя!  
\- Кто? - переспросил Барнабл.  
\- Да Мастер же! - опрометчиво воскликнул Доктор, не успев обдумать последствия этого шага. В это мгновение трещина ожгла его вспышкой яркого света и захлопнулась, будто и не было в стене многовековой ухмылки. Ему показалось, что напоследок оттуда донеслось порывом горячего ветра: "Скоро увидимся, мой дорогой Доктор".


End file.
